Sweet Phan Smut
by phanpalace
Summary: I don't know where to find the sub category Web Shows.. but here's a phanfic. Idk when it takes place. But Dan and Phil have sex..yeah. So this is smut, so if you're 5 or 10 please leave. Please.


Dan came into my life. He was hot, smart, sexy, cute, adorable, every positive word you could describe someone. Dan was plain perfect in every way. We hung out for about 3 weeks until our relationship took a step up. He invited me to his house this weekend to hang out. I didn't really know what that meant, but why not? Live a little. There I was at Dan's door step. It was a big house, looked pretty expensive. I thought me and Dan were just friends but a piece of me wanted him to like me more. I knocked. The door was answered swiftly.

"Hey there," he smiled at me warmly

I got warm and bubbly inside, Dan was too handsome to handle sometimes.

"Heey," I said like I wasn't melting from his voice.

I walked in the place, tried to not be awkward. I feel like this wasn't a friend hanging out time. Dan invited me to his room and I followed him.

"One second, I'll grab some food," he hastily said.

"Haha, okay"

I looked around his room, it was a very nice room, I guess Dan is kind of wealthy.

"Back!"

He handed me a coke, I lightly sipped. I sat down on Dan's bed next to him.

Dan leaned in slowly. I suddenly got nervous, I haven't really kissed that many people, only two! Dan lightly pressed his warm lips against mine, and began to kiss me slowly and so gently. I kissed him back, I tried my best. He put his hands on my shoulders telling to me relax, apparently I was getting too excited. Dan put his hand around my head, cradling me. It all felt so good, everything was Dan, he kissed me with more vigor. I think things are starting to get more intense. Am I ready? Answer is yes I am. Dan slowly leaned more into me, as his hands began to rake my body. He grabbed my hips. Dan made a kind of growling noise, I really liked that noise and wanted to hear it more. I arched into his gentle touch. Dan made everything feel right, and good. Dan began to lightly pull up my shirt, and I let him. I thought of sex but I didn't actually know if we would get that far.

"I like you a lot, Phil, you like me too right? I don't want to pressure you," Dan said quickly to me as he kissed my neck softly.

"Of course I like you," I breathed.

o~o~o~o

Dan seemed content with that. He doesn't know how I really feel though, I like him a lot, I miss him all the time, and I want him to be mine. Dan kept rubbing my bulge through my pants, I told him to keep going. It felt really good, and I didn't want this to stop. I took off Dan's shirt, it was a button up. Taking off his shirt revealed his perfectly shaped muscles rippling down his body. He wasn't too buff, he was perfect. I started to kiss his body, he groaned as I did. I think Dan really wanted this. I lay back down and told him to keep going. Dan took off my skinny jeans, he looked at my boxers. They were black. Dan quickly went to turn off the lights.

I heard some rustling in the dark and when Dan climbed on top of me I felt that he had taken off his sexy black skinny jeans. He used one hand to touch me everywhere. I still had my underwear on. He was so sexy, so incredibly sexy. His hand stopped at my underwear. Dan pulled them down so softly and groaned. He grasped me firmly, and I moaned loudly, it was kind of embarrassing. Dan left soft pecks across my body until he got to my mouth he stopped and kissed me. He kissed me so hard, and I tried to match his force. He bit my lip and then began to slightly move his hand on my penis. It felt weird, but I liked it. Dan kept kissing me as he would move his hand up and down a little faster. I moaned as he got faster and began to pump me quite fast. It all felt too much. It felt really nice. He kept kissing me, kept biting my lip, as he pumped me. I felt as if I might explode from the pleasure, he made me feel so good. I wanted him to feel good too. I started to bite his neck and rub him with my hand. We both kept touching each other. Dan started to go even faster, I bit his neck as I came for the first time, I said his name over and over. I glanced at the little mess I made on his sheets, but he didn't seem to mind. Dan let go of my dick and kind of sat on top of me. He kissed me hard and rubbed himself onto me. The pleasure was coming back, but I think this was supposed to be for Dan's pleasure. I pushed him off and flipped on top of him and rubbed myself on top of him. Dan felt so hard, and big. His boxers couldn't keep it down really. I really liked the way he was so turned on by me. I rubbed him roughly through his boxers, making him groan. I decided to give him a handjob, since he gave me a handjob. It was only fair, and I kind of really wanted to. I guess he knew what I was going to do, Dan started to pull down his boxers, I inhaled while his penis sprung out. It was big looking. I exhaled as I grasped it firmly. Dan made another low groan. I looked him in the eyes, all I saw was love, did he love me? We had only been talking for a few weeks, but it really did almost feel like love. I worked on his dick, I started slow like how one of my friends told me to do once, and I got faster. Dan's moans and groans matched my pace. Towards the end he started to call out to me, it really got me going. He finally called out my name in a yearning gasp, it was so hot. He had been clenching the bedsheets, but he released them after he came. It all got on his bedsheets, so he just scooted over and I climbed on top of him. We were both naked, but it didn't feel awkward. I felt extremely comfortable, even for my first time doing that.

Dan brushed through my fringe, he said we should do this again sometime. I guess we weren't going to be dating or anything, which was okay with me, I already know he likes me.

o~o~o~o

The next night he invited me over. I wore my favorite boxers, just in case Dan wanted to do that again.

We walked up the stairs together to his room. I didn't think Dan want a committed relationship but he held my hand, it was sweet. Maybe he did want to actually date me. When we got to his room, I blushed remembering our activities last night. It almost didn't feel real, it was too perfect. I feel as though my crush on him was growing too strong and I would never be able to stop it, yet I still did this with Dan. He looked at me quizzically, I guess I had looked lost for a second.

"Phil, what are you thinking?" he asked me slowly. I reached my arms up and around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth as slow and sensual as I could.

"I'm thinking about you"

 _This was very fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it xxx lis_


End file.
